Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog 'is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was known as the "'Ultimate Life Form" after being created by Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony ARK fifty years ago. He is also an agent of G.U.N. after the defeat of Black Doom and the destruction of the Black Comet and now serves as captain of the Thirty-Second Division in the Heroes Alliance forces. His two division lieutenants are his fellow Team Dark teammates, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Information Box Voice Actor Background Physical Appearance Shadow is a black anthropomorpic hedgehog with black fur, red eyes, white fur around his chest, and peach skin on his muzzle. He shares Sonic's similar appearance, but with more black and crimson fur, his quills pointed upwards, more angled eyes, and a fearsome scowl. Shadow wears a pair of white Air Shoes with black heels and soles, and a red strip of metal lines on the bottom of each shoe, and a pair of white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rings around his wrists. He also wears red sports tape around his arms, legs, and air shoes, as well as a dark red long, tattered scarf around his neck. Personality Born with a dark personality, Shadow is arrogant, serious, aloof, and a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to before a fight. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform and is extremely arrogant and self-absorbed, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. Shadow also has a ruthless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Shadow is the most violent and merciless character in the Sonic series. He also has a from of mental disability. Shadow's infamous ruthlessness, callous nature, and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous characters from the Sonic series have shown absolute dread from encountering Shadow. Shadow's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Sonic takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Even enemies in the Naruto, Bleach, and Korra universes know that they decide to take him very serious when fighting him. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Shadow can be smug and stubborn. He treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is, though he treats a few people with utmost respect. He is also consistently serious, even when not on a mission and he has no regard for silliness. At times, he shows some genuine kindness when his friends confront him or when he cares about them above all else. Despite Shadow being considered neutral in terms of alignment, he is considered an anti-hero by the most part with his overall motivation, which is dedicating his life to protecting mankind. History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *Super Speed - Shadow can run at super speeds like other ''Sonic ''characters. With his Air Shoes, Shadow can hover-skate at hypersonic speeds, even nearing that of high- hypersonic speeds, and is fast enough to nearly equal the speeds that Sonic can run at, making him one of the fastest fighters in the Sonic series. **Accelerated Healing - Shadow has an incredibly fast recovery rate. **Homing Attack. **Spin Dash - A standard Hedgehog attack that allows Shadow to charge up in spinball form and then mow down enemies or obstacles in his path, or increase his speed and velocity. **Spin Jump *Enhanced Endurance - Shadow possesses incredibly amounts of high endurance and stamina, and can even fight opponents at with half of his power, despite him being in a weakened state. *Enhanced Durability - Shadow possesses incredibly high physical durability and is capable of surviving things that would normally be fatal to others, even by the standards of other superhuman creatures, making him nearly indestructible. *Enhanced Jump - Shadow is able to jump several meters high in the air. *Minor Super Strength - Shadow is quite physically strong, though not as strong as Knuckles the Echidna. With effort, he is capable of overturning large objects, such as trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete weighing 15-20 tons. *Immortality - Being the end-product of Project Shadow, which was meant to create an immortal life-form, Shadow is immortal and does not physically age. *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Shadow is highly acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He has as well radical reaction time to match his movements, being able to react to danger within a split second. Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy - Shadow is naturally able to tap into the arcane powers of any nearby Chaos Emeralds and utilize their chaos energy to empower himself and use a wide variety of Chaos Powers. Shadow can specifically harness both positive and negative chaos energy, depending on his state of mind. He can also access a link to the Chaos Force. **Chaos Blast - One of Shadow's favorite techniques and even his ultimate one. It produces a shockwave of chaos energy that eliminates anything and everything in a circular radius range. Shadow can, however, only use this attack when he is immersed in chaos energy. **Chaos Control - One of Shadow's signature techniques. It allows the user to manipulate time and space using one or more Chaos Emeralds. **Chaos Spear - One of Shadow's signature moves. It is basically a variant of Chaos Control, where the user forms a lightning arrow-head-shaped bolt that is made of Chaos Energy. He can even fire a barrage of Chaos Spears at multiple opponents. Combat Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - In combat, Shadow is a fierce, dangerous, and extremely powerful force that few can defeat directly. He also never holds back on his immense strength, making him a powerful, brutal and deadly fighter with a distinct killer instinct. Shadow's fighting style focuses on direct, brutal, unrestrained and powerful hand-to-hand combat. In line with his nature and potent abilities, Shadow has adopted a fighting style where he fights his opponents using powerful blows, such as karate chops, swift punches and roundhouse kicks, to which of his attacks have a significant amount of force behind them. With the speeds Shadow can move at, he can disable the opponent through the force of his blows alone, while leaving them at the mercy at his incoming attacks. Weaponry and Vehicle Skills *Weaponry and Firearms Combat Skills - Shadow has shown that he can also skillfully use a wide range of firearms, semi-automatics, heavy assault, grenades and payloads, as well as close- and mid-range combat weapons. *Excellent Driving Skills - Shadow can also improvise with debris, and drive a wide range of vehicles such as motorcycles, jeeps, cars, planes, helicopters, ect. Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Master Other Skills *G.U.N. Military Training and Experience - As an agent of G.U.N., Shadow has great military experience and has a great knowledge in all forms of military disciplines. *Expert Strategist and Tactician - Shadow has a keen mind in battle and has shown to analyze his opponents' movements and tactics, before coming up with a plan to counterattack and take down his enemy. Shadow can also be a capable leader in various missions. *Expert Extreme Gear rider *Grinding Transformations *Chaos Aura Mode - By generating chaos energy from one or two Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enter a transformation, similar to his super transformation, but has a few changes in his appearance: His fur color is crimson red and and his skin color is scarlet pink, his hair quills are altered like his super transformation, gains a verticle scar runing on his left eye, and his eyes become dark red. **Enhanced Chaos Powers **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Jump **Chaos Energy Projection **Augmented Power **Chaos Dragon *Super Shadow Equipment *Air Shoes *Black Shot *Inhibitor Rings Relationships Family *Black Doom (Biological Father) *Gerald Robotnik (Creator, Deceased) *Maria Robotnik (Surrogate Sister, Deceased) *Doctor Eggman (Nephew) *Doctor Eggman Nega (Nephew) *Biolizard (Older Sibling) Friends/Allies *Rouge the Bat (Best friend and teammate, possible love interest) *E-123 Omega (Close friend and teammate) *Commander Tower *Elena Blake *G.U.N. Forces *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and Arch-rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knuckles the Echidna *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger (finds annoying) *Zach the Hedgehog (Rival in speed) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee (Looks up to Shadow) *Mighty the Armadillo *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Maria Robotnik (Best friend, Deceased) *Professor Gerald Robotnik (Creator, Deceased) *Doctor Eggman (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Gaara *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Kai Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-rival) *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Black Doom (Biological Father and Arch-enemy) *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Reapa *The Black Arms *Doctor Eggman (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Doctor Eggman Nega *Orbot *Cubot *E-110 Iota *E-117 Sigma *Shadow Androids *Sonic the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Metal Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fang the Sniper *Biolizard/Finalhazard *Solaris *Mephiles the Dark *Bentley Adams *The Nocturnus Clan *Lyric the Last Ancient Former Enemies *Commander Tower *G.U.N. *Humanity Theme Songs *I Am... All of Me Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Shadow the Hedgehog/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Alien Category:Immortal Category:G.U.N. Category:Team Dark Category:Black Arms Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Mobian Taskforce Category:Team Sonic (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:Awakening Aura Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Captains Category:Team Two Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Thirty-Second Division